Line
by Lady Azura
Summary: Imogen is afraid of putting her heart on the line. Jimogen. TWOSHOT.
1. Chapter 1

Summary: _Imogen is afraid of putting her heart on the line._

Disclaimer: Don't own _Degrassi_. 'Nuff said.

Author's Note: So this is a direct sequel to Breached Walls.

X

**Line****  
><strong>_**Part I**_

X

She had just gotten out of the shower when her phone began to vibrate.

Imogen sighed. She didn't even have to answer it to know who it was, but picked it up and flipped it open to check anyway. Unsurprisingly, Jake Martin's name appeared on the screen, followed by his latest text.

_**r u free right now? ill pick u up**_

Imogen pursed her lips together. Knowing that he was probably already on his way, she sent him a quick _"k" _before tossing her phone aside and making her way over to her closet. After getting dressed and tying her hair up, she did her makeup and put her glasses on. By the time she was done getting ready, Jake was already there, his truck parked in her driveway.

She gave herself a quick once-over before heading out the door.

.

.

.

A loud moan echoed throughout the room.

Gripping the bed sheets beneath her, Imogen bit back another one as Jake buried himself deep inside her. This was a new position, and so far she was enjoying it a lot more than she wanted to let on. The rest of the Martin-Edwards clan was out — where, she hadn't bothered to ask — leaving the house practically empty save for the two of them. She could hear Jake panting and grunting behind her and pushed back to meet his thrusts. A strangled moan erupted from the back of his throat and he picked up the pace, making Imogen drop her head and fist his sheets.

It had stopped hurting after the first few times, and now all she felt was mind-blowing pleasure.

"God, Imogen… you feel so good…" The teen behind her gasped as his fingers dug into her hips.

A particularly hard thrust sent Imogen spiralling over the edge, crying out in ecstasy. Her elbows threatened to buckle but she held herself up, chanting his name. It was a good thing they were alone — the walls were thin and had anyone else been home, they would definitely hear her. As Jake's thrusts grew more and more erratic, Imogen craned her neck to look back at him. Their eyes locked and Jake's breath hitched, his body going rigid as he came.

_"Imogen…"_

She tore her gaze away after a few seconds, staring at the headboard instead. Once Jake came down from his high, he slowly pulled out of her. Imogen shuddered, her arms finally giving out, and buried her face in his pillow. After throwing out the condom, Jake collapsed beside her, breathing heavily. When he managed to regain his composure, he shifted around slightly so that he was lying on his side, and watched her. The hairs on the back of her neck stood on end as she felt his gaze on her, and she reluctantly lifted her head.

"How was that?" He asked quietly. "I wasn't too rough, was I? I know last time I got carried away -"

"I'm fine." She cut him off, forcing herself to sit up.

"Are you sure?" Jake asked.

Imogen nodded, before turning away from him. Swinging her legs over the edge of the bed, she reached down and groped around for her underwear. Her fingers had just managed to brush over the flimsy material when she felt the mattress sink slightly and Jake's lips touch her neck, his arms circling her. Imogen rolled her eyes and shrugged him away, grabbing her underwear and standing up. She pulled them on before adjusting her skirt and putting her glasses, which were sitting on his bedside table, back on.

Her thighs felt sticky and sweaty and she knew she needed another shower, but she'd wait until she got home. Walking over to the mirror hanging on the back of his door, Imogen adjusted her pigtails, which Jake had managed to mess up earlier. She could still taste him, and feel his hands tugging and twisting in her hair.

"Do you have to go?" Jake's voice jarred her from her stupor and she glanced over at him. "My family's not gonna be back for a while. We could… I don't know… watch a movie or something…"

She didn't _have_ to leave. It wasn't as if her parents were expecting her home for dinner or anything, but…

"I have to…" she started, but trailed off.

She had run out of excuses and they both knew it.

"Stay." Jake told her. "Please. Just… don't go."

Imogen tore her gaze away.

"Stop being so needy." She muttered. "We fuck. Isn't that enough?"

"Damn it, Imogen, I want more than that!" Jake snapped as he got up. "I don't want us to just be fuck buddies or 'friends with benefits' or…" He broke off with a frustrated sigh, running a hand through his hair. "I don't want that."

"Then what do you want?" Imogen challenged. "Because you didn't seem to mind being 'friends with benefits' when it came to Clare Edwards. In fact, I was under the impression that you didn't _do_ commitment."

"This is different!" Jake insisted.

"How?" Imogen sneered. "How is this different? We sneak around and we fuck. You get what you want and your reputation remains in tact."

"Damn it, Imogen, I don't give a shit what anyone thinks!" Jake cried. "I just want to be with you, but you're so… _fucking stubborn_! I want to be with you!"

"You _are_ with me." Imogen reminded him.

"In _secret_." Jake said, narrowing his eyes. "But I don't want to keep us a secret. I want you to… be my girlfriend. Imogen, I love -"

"Don't." Imogen interrupted, shaking her head. "Don't say that. You don't mean it."

"I do mean it!" Jake cried. "What the hell do I have to do to prove it?"

"Nothing! Don't do anything!" Imogen snapped at him, trying to hold back tears. "Why are you making this so complicated?"

"You're the one making this complicated!" Jake retorted, grabbing her shoulders. "For fuck's sake, Imogen. I _love_ you, and I _know_ you love me too but you're so just too fucking stubborn to admit it!"

Imogen slapped him.

Hard.

Jake's hand flew to the side of his face, where a red handprint was starting to form. He stared at her in shock while Imogen gasped, realizing what she'd done, and took a step back. Her eyes were wide and brimming with unshed tears, and she bowed her head in guilt.

"I'm sorry," she whispered, before unlocking the door and making her exit.

He watched her leave, but didn't go after her.

X

**Okay, so originally this was going to be a oneshot, but I've decided to make it into a twoshot instead because… I felt like it.**

** Anyway, I hope you guys like it so far. Please ****REVIEW**** and tell me what you think! **


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Don't own _Degrassi_. 'Nuff said.

Author's Note: Apologies for the delay, but I've been quite busy. However, I'm on a two week break right now, so I have time to write.

X

**Line****  
><strong>_**Part II**_

X

It had been days.

Almost a whole week.

No calls, no texts, no nothing. Imogen Moreno was avoiding him like the plague. At school, he would catch a glimpse of her in the hallway and then she'd be gone in a blink of an eye. In English, the only class they did share, she sat as far away from him as humanly possible, her eyes fixed on the chalkboard as she pretended to be absorbed in Ms. Dawes's lecture, or downcast — all in an effort to ignore him.

He was growing frustrated. Frustrated and disheartened because he wanted her more than he'd ever wanted someone, and knew she wanted him too but wouldn't admit it. _Why_? A loud sigh fell from Jake's lips and he ran a hand through his hair, peering over his shoulder to look at the girl in question, who sat in the far corner of the class, at the very back of the room. Beside him, Bianca DeSousa took notice and made a gagging motion, rolling her eyes at him. He glared at her and she smirked, almost _daring_ him to confront her — but he wouldn't give her the satisfaction. Bianca was the least of his worries right now.

The bell rang, jarring him from his stupor and Jake quickly got up. After gathering his belongings, he left the room but waited by the door.

Imogen was the last person to leave and as soon as she stepped out, Jake caught her wrist and pulled her into a nearby janitor's closet. As he turned on the light, Imogen let out a startled noise, her eyes widening in fear — only to narrow dangerously when she realized who it was. Immediately, she tried to pry her wrist free, but Jake wouldn't allow it. His grip tightened slightly, not enough to hurt her but enough to ensure that she couldn't escape. Eventually, Imogen stopped struggling, but continued to glare up at him.

"What do you want, Jake?" She demanded.

"An explanation." Jake answered. "Why are you avoiding me?"

"I'm not avoiding you." Imogen said coolly.

"Bullshit." Jake spat, backing her into the wall behind her.

Imogen stiffened, only for her lips to curl seconds later.

"I get what this is about… you're horny… you wanna fuck me…" She drawled, running her free hand down his chest.

Jake clenched his jaw as her fingers grazed the front of his jeans, his body reacting instantly. Grabbing her other hand, he pinned both above her head.

"Stop it." He muttered. "This isn't about the sex. I want to be with you."

Imogen promptly scoffed. "Not this again…"

"Why is it so hard to believe?" Jake cried.

"Are you seriously asking me that?" Imogen asked, shooting him an incredulous look.

Jake ignored her. "I like you, Imogen. More than I've ever liked anyone."

Imogen shook her head.

"You like the chase." She said.

"I've never met anyone like you… you make me feel… I don't know… complete…" Jake went on.

Imogen snorted.

"Any other clichés you wanna throw my way, Jake Martin?" She sneered.

"Stop it! I'm pouring my heart out here and you're just laughing at me!" Jake snapped.

"You don't love me, Jake Martin. You just think you do." Imogen told him.

"Damn it, why are you being so stubborn?" Jake demanded, moving his hands to her shoulders. "I like you, Imogen. I like you and I know you like me too."

Imogen swallowed hard, staring at him for a moment before tearing her gaze away.

"Stop… stop saying that… you don't like me…" She muttered.

"I do!" Jake insisted. "Please… Imogen… give me a chance…"

Imogen stared off to the side.

"You're annoyingly persistent… no one's ever…" she trailed off, blinking back tears. "I'm really not worth the trouble…"

"You are… to me…" Jake said softly, cupping her face and turning her head so that she was looking up at him. "Please. One chance."

They gazed at each other for what seemed like an eternity. Imogen searched his eyes for any sign of deceit, but found none. After a moment, she nodded slowly.

"Okay," she said, conceding defeat. "One chance. Make it worth my while, Jake Martin."

"You won't regret it." Jake assured her, before leaning down and capturing her lips in a passionate kiss.

It took a moment for her to respond, but once she did she kissed him back with just as much fervor, wrapping her arms around his neck and opening her mouth to him. As their tongues met, Jake stepped closer, pressing his body against hers, and Imogen hooked a leg around him. Taking the hint, Jake reached down, grabbing her butt and hoisting her up. Imogen wrapped her other leg around his waist, rolling her hips against his and eliciting a moan from Jake. Spinning them around, Jake slammed her into the opposite wall, thrusting against her as they continued to devour each other's mouths.

In a matter of minutes, her skirt was hiked up and Jake's pants were at his knees, and he was inside her. Grunts and moans filled the small, confined space as they thrust against each other. Imogen clawed at his back, her legs tightening around him as she neared her peak. She broke the kiss for air and their eyes locked, lips swollen and parted as they panted heavily. Imogen saw stars as she came, pleasure rippling through her body and toes curling. Jake pressed his lips to hers, swallowing her screams, and it wasn't long before he fell over the edge with her.

As he came down from his high, his thrusts slowed to a stop. Imogen pulled back, resting her head against the wall behind her as her body tingled in the aftermath. Unwrapping her legs from him, Jake set her down gently and pulled out of her, fixing his pants and her skirt in the process before burying his face in the crook of her neck.

Imogen let out a giggle. "Maybe… maybe I won't regret this after all…"

Jake chuckled, lifting his head to kiss her again.

X

**FIN**

X

**I hope this was… satisfactory. I don't know. It's been over a month since I've last written. I'm feeling a little rusty, but I hope you guys enjoyed nonetheless. **

** Please ****REVIEW**** and tell me what you think!**


End file.
